


Ficlet 17

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [18]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, We Haven't Had Sex in a Week Sex, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: meeting Dean’s parents; we haven’t had sex in a week sex





	Ficlet 17

For the first time in years, Dean thinks about introducing someone to his parents. He brings it up around the one year mark.

It’s purely hypothetical, like, maybe you could meet my parents the next time they’re in town, but with no pressure so that Aidan can say hell no if he wants.

But Aidan immediately says yes. Of course he’s nervous as hell, but just being asked makes him giddy.

“Really, Aidan, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” But secretly Dean is really pleased, and he gets a little goofy about it because he feels so strongly about Aidan that it’s all just really lovely.

And Aidan is adamant, “Oh no, you can’t take it back, this is happening. I give great parent, just you wait.”

While Dean’s parents are there, Aidan doesn’t stay over. Not for the first meeting. It’s Aidan’s idea because he wants to be respectful, so instead, Dean walks him home at the end of the night and kisses him goodnight and is a gentleman about it.

It is a very long week. 

At the end of the week, he has flowers sent to Aidan’s house to thank him for being so nice to his parents and how much they enjoyed him. Because Dean’s mom loves Aidan. Of course she does. Moms love Aidan - always have. He compliments her hair and asks her about her university and eats up all the stories about Dean’s childhood. SO many embarrassing stories. “Next time I’ll bring pictures!” and Dean has his face in his hands like this is not happening, this is not happening, but secretly he kind of loves it.

Aidan gives her his phone number and email address and friends her on Facebook immediately. Dean walks him home that night and is trying to sound stern, but failing. “Stop trying to charm my mother.”

“I don’t have to try, this charm just comes naturally," Aidan smirks.

"You are a regrettably charming person but you don’t have to try and impress her.” Dean is kind of pink from the wine they had with dinner and Aidan wraps an arm around his shoulder and kisses him and says, “Maybe I want her to like me, for reasons.” Dean tucks his head into Aidan’s shoulder and says nothing, but he can’t stop smiling. When they get to Aidan’s flat, Dean has his hands on Aidan’s waist and kisses his jaw and Aidan is snuggling him as best he can when all he wants to do is invite Dean in.

By the end of the week, Dean is happy to see his parents go simply because he doesn’t know if Aidan is going to survive any longer without sex. He’s a ball of nervous energy, and the slightest touch has him pressing warm and insistent against Dean’s side and it’s fucking torture for both of them.

They see off Dean’s parents, then clean up the kitchen for awhile until they know they’re finally alone and just before Aidan is about to suggest the bedroom Dean pulls him onto the couch. First round is fast and dirty and segues nicely into a long, enjoyable, filthy round two. Dean definitely has lube hidden in the living room for basically this reason and he gets Aidan just naked enough to fuck him over the arm of the couch, bends him over, fingers him just enough and then is sliding home in one hard thrust that has Aidan half sobbing.

Dean doesn’t go easy on him—it’s punishing but Aidan needs to come so bad. He doesn’t tell Dean, but he didn’t even jerk off while Dean’s parents were in town because they kind of made him nervous. Not because they’re super smart and attractive and perfect, but because he wants them to like him so badly. Because, well, he has feelings for Dean…like long term ones that he doesn’t quite know how to deal with, they’re so big, and he wants them to be happy about that.

Right now, though, he’s not thinking about Dean’s parents, because he’s getting railed over the arm of the couch by his smoking hot boyfriend and he comes hard, all over Dean’s fist and the leather couch. Dean lets him ride it out but then he’s thrusting back in trying to get off. He comes deep in Aidan, bites his shoulder, and tries to muffle his own cry, and when he slips out he’s pulling Aidan against him and they relax, Dean kissing him and just telling him how good he is and how much he loves him.

He’s mouthing against Aidan’s neck and sliding hands all over his body … And then he wraps a hand around Aidan’s cock and starts to slowly jerk him off. Aidan isn’t even fully recovered yet but Dean’s touch is unrelenting. And when Dean is hard again he has Aidan fully naked this time and he thrusts in, panting into Aidan’s mouth and telling him how good he feels, how hot and slick he is and Aidan is blushing, which Dean finds unbearably attractive. 

This time it’s slower and less desperate and more about what Aidan wants, what he needs. Dean pulls Aidan forward so he can slip his hands back and tease a finger around the rim of his hole where Dean’s cock is stretching him wide. It’s a good way to get Aidan to scream when he comes. 

Dean ends up with some fantastic claw marks over his shoulders for that stunt. They take a week to clear up and Aidan really does feel bad about it, but Dean is proud of them, like “Um, no I fucking earned these, and I love them.” Secretly, Aidan loves them too.


End file.
